theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Spencer and Hope Logan
Liam Spencer & Hope Logan Liam Spencer and Hope Logan are a fictional supercouple from Soap Opera The Bold and the Beautiful They are currently portrayed by Scott Clifton and Annika Noelle Liam is the son of Bill Spencer and Kelly Hopkins Hope is the daughter of Brooke Logan Forrester and Deacon Sharpe They are known as "Lope" Storylines 2010-2014 Liam arrived in Los Angeles in 2010 searching for his biological after his mother died. Hope was in a relationship with Oliver Jones after Hope discovered that Brooke and Oliver had slept together she and Liam began a relationship. After a few months of being in a relationship Liam proposed to Hope, while she was away on a business trip Liam fell in love with Steffy and they kissed Hope saw them and broke up Liam. Liam and Steffy got married in Aspen Hope tried to stop the wedding but Bill locked her in a Gondola, Liam and Hope fell in love again when Liam was about to divorce Steffy. Steffy and Bill tricked Liam into staying with Steffy by saying she had a blood cot Hope's aunt and Bill's wife Katie Logan Spencer found out about the ruse and told the truth about what Bill and Steffy had done Liam divorced her and got back with Hope. Liam and Hope got engaged again and decided to get married in Italy but Bill had other plans with Liam thinking that Hope didn't want to be with him so he slept with Steffy but Hope showed up to their wedding and they got married without Hope finding put what happened between Liam and Steffy when they got back from Italy they found out that they're marriage was not legal in the U.S. Hope found out about what happen between Liam and Steffy and refused to sign the document that would make their marriage legal she eventually forgave him and Steffy went to Paris to visit her mom Taylor. Brooke called the priest from Italy to marry Liam and Hope but Steffy and Taylor returned from Paris and let Liam know that Steffy was pregnant with Liam's baby Hope told Liam to marry Steffy. Steffy gets into an accident with her motorbike resulting in her miscarrying the baby she divorces Liam and moves to Paris. Liam and Hope get back together Liam's brother Wyatt arrives and falls in love with Hope she dates both of them and chooses Wyatt. Quinn Wyatt's mother tells Liam to back off from Hope, Hope and Wyatt break up and she gets engaged to Liam on their wedding day Quinn brings back Steffy back so she can convince Liam that they should get back together Hope calls off the wedding and goes to Hawaii with Wyatt. Hopes starts dating Wyatt they break up agin and she goes back to Liam they agree to get married in Monte Carlo while on the way to marry Hope Quinn pushes Ivy off a bridge and Liam rescues Ivy but misses his wedding to Hope who gets married to Wyatt. While married to Wyatt Hope is still in love with Liam she tells him that she will leave Wyatt for him she finds out that she is pregnant with Wyatt's baby and decides to stay with him. Hope suffers a miscarriage and leaves for Milan and kisses Liam before she leaves. Storylines 2018- Ridge brings back Hope to surprise Brooke Hope goes to visit Steffy and learns of her and Liam's marriage troubles after Steffy slept with Bill she tries to find out where Liam is and meets Sally Spectra II Hope eventually finds out where Liam is and they catch and she acts as a messenger for Steffy who wants Liam's forgiveness. Ridge is concerned that Hope may be taking advantage of Steffy's situation. Hope reveals that she returned because she never got over Liam and kisses him when Steffy discovers this she tells Hope that Liam will never leave his family, Hope asks Liam to move into the Logan Cabin which enrages Steffy. Liam decides to forgive Steffy but changes his mind due to him believing that Steffy is still seeing his father and he leaves her and proposes to Hope who accepts.